The present invention relates to packaging devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for depositing coupons, and the like, on a continuously moving package.
The terms coupon and package used herein are to be understood in their generic sense. That is, a coupon could be, for example, a certificate, stamp, label or the like, and a package could be, for example, a box, container, bundle, carton or the like.
Coupons are used on packages in many industries. They are used, for example, to identify the contents of a package, the condition of the contents of a package, and instructions for use of the contents of a package. In the cigarette industry, coupons which are redeemable for merchandise are used on cigarette packages.
In high volume production processes, such as the process for packaging cigarettes, the packages must continuously move at a high rate of speed and the coupons must be accurately placed on the moving packages. Therefore, the placing of a coupon on a package can be a bottleneck slowing the manufacturing process and, thereby, increase the cost of the product.